Un thriller comme remède
by misscube
Summary: Depuis 3 ans, City hunter n'existe plus. Puis un jour en regardant une émission people (parce que la présentatrice est bandante!) Ryô revoit le visage de sa partenaire, actrice tenant le rôle principal d'un thriller noir. Tant de questions... mais Ryô n'aimera pas forcément les réponses...


**Chapitre 1**

« Ce film va relancer la carrière de Toshimi Ikeda ! » lança la présentatrice d'une célèbre émission people japonaise.

« Exactement ! Et pourtant c'était un pari risqué ! Rappelons qu'il a pris une parfaite inconnue pour jouer le rôle principal ! » ajouta le deuxième présentateur.

« Pari risqué mais pari gagné ! Cette jeune femme est tout simplement époustouflante ! Et quel scénario ! »

« Oui Toshimi Ikeda a vraiment réalisé là son meilleur film et retenez bien le nom de l'actrice principale : Aoi Mori ! Elle est vouée à une brillante carrière ! »

Ryô était assis sur son canapé, plutôt affalé et regardait cette émission people juste pour baver devant la présentatrice. Lui le monde des people, il s'en fichait royalement, il évoluait dans un tout autre univers et se demandait toujours pourquoi les gens étaient dingues de ce genre d'émission, dingues de ragots sur ces personnalités. Après tout elles faisaient caca comme lui, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à être un Bruce Willis, un Stallone ou une Aoi Mori. Mais une nouvelle actrice, sa curiosité fut piquée au vif. Il se doutait bien que pour incarner un rôle principal dans un blockbuster, l'actrice devait forcément être mignonne mais rien sur elle n'avait filtré.

C'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, il pouvait voir les affiches du film un peu partout et quand il lisait le journal le matin, il avait remarqué les nombreux articles sur le film, sur le réalisateur et son équipe. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un thriller noir à la hauteur apparemment des films de John Woo ou de Takeshi Kitano lorsqu'ils étaient au sommet de leur art. Mais Ryô Saeba, nettoyeur numéro 1 du japon n'était pas homme à regarder ce genre de film. Et pourquoi le ferait-il quand sa vie elle-même est un thriller noir ? Et les rares fois où il était tombé dessus, il les trouvaient insipide et bourrés d'invraisemblances. Après qu'est-ce que ces réalisateurs connaissaient du monde noir de la nuit, des tueurs, des yakusas ? Pour lui ces thrillers étaient des films comiques.

« Nous avons eu la chance d'assister à la projection réservée à la presse et nous n'avons pas été déçus ! »

« C'est bien simple j'ai frissonné, ri et pleuré ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant d'émotions différentes devant un film. » expliqua la présentatrice, visiblement encore émue par ce film.

Ryô eut un rictus de dégoût à l'idée que l'on puisse pleurer devant un film. Combien de fois s'était-il moqué de sa partenaire lorsqu'il la voyait essuyer ses larmes devant un film ? Mais même s'il la piquait au vif, il trouvait ça touchant car même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, elle avait toujours la même sensibilité. Il appréciait de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé, lui qui avait peur que son monde ne la fane. A cette pensée il sourit mais ses yeux reflétaient eux, une certaine tristesse et de la nostalgie comme si ces moments étaient déjà bien loin.

« Rien n'a filtré jusqu'à présent sur le fil. Il n'existe que de très courts extraits sur Internet qui ne sont là que pour nous mettre en appétit ! »  
« Néanmoins vous avez de la chance, le réalisateur a choisi notre émission pour diffuser en avant première la bande annonce du film ! » jeta le présentateur enthousiaste.

Ryô resta fixe devant la télé en espérant apercevoir le visage de l'actrice principale et savoir s'il allait avoir une nouvelle bombe sexuelle à ajouter à son catalogue.

***Bande annonce***

_« Que feriez-vous si on vous arrachait votre vie ? »_

Fondu au noir  
Une jeune femme tient un bébé dans les bras et s'amuse avec. Elle semble heureuse

Fondu au noir

L'écran est traversé par une giclé de sang

_« Lorsque l'on vous a tout pris, que vous reste-t-il ? »_

Fondu au noir

Dans une ruelle sordide, une silhouette se dessine grâce aux phares des voitures qui passent au loin. Un homme est à terre et regarde avec effroi l'ombre. Il est blessé à l'épaule.

« Tu es incapable de me tuer... » lâcha-t-il en crachant du sang

Fondu au noir

_« La vengeance est-elle votre seule salut ? »_

Fondu au noir

La silhouette se rapproche de l'homme et se dessine aux yeux de la victime et aux yeux des spectateurs. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme dont les yeux n'expriment plus rien. Elle pointe son arme et tire. Une balle en pleine tête.

Fondu au noir

_« Et après ? »_

La jeune femme s'effondre devant le cadavre et lâche son arme.

Mais derrière elle une autre silhouette apparaît. La jeune femme s'en rend compte...

Le titre du film « La vengeance dans le corps » apparaît brusquement.

*** Fin bande annonce****

Ryô resta prostré devant sa télévision. Non pas que la bande annonce lui ait plu. Il s'agissait d'un énième film noir mais là c'était différent, il y avait comme une sorte de déjà vu, une sensation aux creux des reins. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet extrait qui renvoyait à sa propre vie. Les lieux peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le choquait et provoquait sa fixité. L'actrice principale, il la connaissait, il la reconnaissait. Sous ses yeux, celle qui jouait le rôle de vengeresse n'était autre que Kaori Makimura. Il réalisa alors que cette sensation de reflet dans ce film n'avait rien à voir avec les lieux mais avec l'actrice et avec l'histoire. La façon dont elle jouait était des plus justes et pour cause, elle connaissait son sujet.

Mais la voir ainsi, aussi froide, aussi assassine ne faisait que projeter ses peurs de la voir sombrer et même si cela n'était que le temps d'un film, cette vision lui fit froid dans le dos.

Après 3 ans, il la revoyait au travers un film, en tant qu'actrice, jouant les héroïnes sombres et ça il ne pouvait le concevoir. Pourquoi toujours revenir à cette vie de souffrance, de mort alors qu'elle pouvait tout ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle avait quitté l'équipe et personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi et Ryô avait renoncé à la retrouver au bout de quelques semaines. Il la savait en vie c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Les jours qui ont suivi sa disparition, il avait cru qu'un ennemi l'avait enlevé pour qu'elle serve d'appât mais après avoir été rassuré, il s'était fait une raison. Elle était partie, point barre. Il ne voulait pas savoir, du mois il pensait connaître les raisons de cette fuite et il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Pendant tant d'années il avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'écart, même lorsqu'il faisait un pas en lui donnant une arme, il gardait une sécurité. Elle ne devait plus le supporter et avait dû se résigner. Et il y avait cette affaire...

Et là il réalisa une chose qui lui avait échappé. Il se tapa la tête avec sa main droite en se traitant d'idiot. Il aurait dû percuter en attendant le nom de l'actrice. Aoi Mori. Il s'agissait du nom d'une de leur ancienne cliente, une gamine de 8 ans. D'ailleurs c'était à cause de cette affaire que la situation s'était dégradée entre Ryô et sa partenaire. Il y avait eu comme un fossé qui s'était crée entre eux, l'un continuant à feindre que tout allait bien et l'autre s'enfonçant dans un certain mutisme. Et rien de ce que pouvait faire Ryô et ses amis n'avait pu changer les choses. Quelque chose s'était brisée dans le cœur de la nettoyeuse... Alors elle avait fui tout simplement.

Au bout de 3 ans il la revoyait. Il n'avait pas espéré cela pour elle amis il devait bien avoué que la situation était ironique. Passer du monde noir au monde de la lumière. Sacré grand écart. Mais qui était-il pour juger des choix de son ancienne partenaire ? Il trouvait juste triste que son premier film à succès soit un thriller noir. Elle devait être maso pour s'infliger cela après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se trouve un mari, un vrai travail, qu'elle ait des enfants. Une vie telle que l'avait imaginé Makimura pour sa sœur. Il comprit aussi que si le jeu de l'actrice était parfait, l'atmosphère aussi était des plus justes. Il savait que Kaori n'était pas pour rien dans l'écriture du scénario et dans la création des décors et ambiances du film.

« Le film sera projeté en avant première le mercredi 12 juillet, soit dans deux semaines. Courez vite réserver votre place. ! » lança le présentateur.


End file.
